<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>San Valentín by Jhef505</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420982">San Valentín</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505'>Jhef505</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliz San Valentín</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Alexander/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>San Valentín</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día de San Valentín</p><p>El día del amor y la amistad </p><p>Donde las personas se permiten ser tan melosas posibles sin ser molestada solo concentrándose una en la otra </p><p>Eso incluye a los superhéroes </p><p>"Flash aleja tus manos de esos chocolates si no quieres saber la fuerza Nova es capaz de quemarte vivo"</p><p>"No debieras dejarlo a la vista si no quieres que alguien los coma"</p><p>Los dos chicos estaban el la cocina del Triskelion</p><p>Nova golpea a Flash con un cucharón </p><p>"Iba a envolverlos estoy seguro que tú casillero debe estar llenos de dulces ahora"</p><p>"Espera que dia es hoy?"</p><p>Nova suspira Flash era muy olvidadizo </p><p>"San Valentín, hoy es 14 de febrero y esos chocolates no son para ti son para otra persona"</p><p>"Hoy es bueno me voy adiós!" Se va corriendo rápido mientras Nova resopla para envolver su regalo antes que cierta araña venga a arruinar su regalo</p><p>***</p><p>Spiderman se encontraba llendo a la cocina estaba seguro que Sam estaría ahí </p><p>Peter sabe que Sam hace sus propios chocolates los cuales únicamente el puede probar y saborear</p><p>Alguien choca con él</p><p> "Me han alcanzado con la flecha de Cupido" Dice divertido Peter viendo a Nova esconder algo detrás de él</p><p>"Que haces aquí araña, se supone que debías esperar en el centro comercial"</p><p>"¡Feliz día de San Valentín!"</p><p>"Um ... ¿eso es hoy?"</p><p>"...."</p><p>"Solo bromeó Spidey, que haces" </p><p>"Vine a buscarte para que vayamos juntos ya sabes como pareja" Mientras decía eso se estaba rascando la mejilla </p><p>"No puedes ir solo te alcanzarle en unos minutos"</p><p>"Solo quería saber si me acompañarias pero entonces iré solo creo"</p><p>Nova suspira </p><p>"Déjame hacer algo y espérame en la cima del Triskelion para irnos"</p><p>"Sabía que dirias que sí" </p><p>Spiderman besa un lado del casco Nova</p><p>Nova le dé una tarjeta y se va volando rápido </p><p>En el camino Peter abre la tarjeta </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Para: Peter</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>¡Feliz día de San Valentín Webhead!<br/>Eres un idiota, pero eres mi idiota, cabeza de telaraña</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>PD. Te quiero</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>De: Sam</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Peter sonríe </p><p>****</p><p>"Todos son tan cursis"</p><p>"Y muy melosos Sammy"</p><p>"Son unos ñoños Petey"</p><p>La pareja decía eso mientras Sam abraza el brazo de Peter </p><p>"Nick se enojara cuando se entere que no escapamos"</p><p>"Sam siempre nos escapamos en San Valentín Fury debió verlo venir por eso no nos dejó tantas tareas"</p><p>"Crees que le guste el detalle que le hicimos a la academia" </p><p>Los dos chicos se ríen de eso </p><p>Ambos habían decorado la academia para la festividad</p><p>"Se volverá loco tenlo seguro" </p><p>"Iré por unos helados espérame sentado halla"</p><p>"No podemos ir los dos?"</p><p>"No!.... No sería justo tú solo espera"</p><p>Sam suelta el brazo de Peter para ir por los helados </p><p>Mientras Peter se va a sentar a esperar, empieza a ver las diferentes parejas </p><p>Hasta vio una propuesta de matrimonio</p><p>"Que cursis" Murmura aunque en el fondo a él le gusta ser cursi con Sam </p><p>"Llegue araña"</p><p>Peter devuelve su mirada a su pareja viendo que no traía lo prometido</p><p>"Y los helados"</p><p>"Tengo algo mejor que eso"</p><p>Sam saca una flor de su espalda</p><p>"Feliz día de San Valentín, desde ahora hasta siempre" </p><p>Sam le da una rosa a Peter </p><p>Él se ríe de eso pero la toma para besar la mejilla de Sam mientras esté sonríe como idiota </p><p>"Este es el único día del año en que podemos ser tan cursi como queramos quieres hacer algo aparte de burlarnos de los demás y decir estupideces aletorias"</p><p>"Ir a nuestro departamento y ver películas tontas que pasen en la televisión"</p><p>Peter se tensa </p><p>"Pasa algo?"</p><p>"No nada no prefieres ir a otra parte" </p><p>"Que hay en casa"</p><p>"Nada no es como si hubiera algo ahí aparte de nuestras cosas...."</p><p>"...."</p><p>***</p><p>Sam estaba fuera del departamento que compartía con Peter el cual estaba haciendo algo en secreto</p><p>"Ya puedes entrar" </p><p>"Por fin que hacías...."</p><p>"Quería que esperas a la noche pero estabas apurado" Murmura Peter mientras Sam sonreía </p><p>"Acaso tú" Se notaba la emoción en su voz </p><p>"La tía May me ayudó mucho a hacer esto, me corté de vez en cuando pero valió la pena"</p><p>"Estoy orgulloso de ti araña" Sam le da unos golpecitos en la cabeza a Peter aunque se pone de puntilla para hacerlo</p><p>Peter solo se ríe mientras cerraba la puerta, él había preparado la cena con ayuda de la tía May, poniendo en práctica todo lo que Sam le enseño esperando que fuera comestible y no lo hubiera arruinado</p><p>***</p><p>Después de su cena que terminó siendo almuerzo la pareja estaba echada en el sillón viendo esas películas cursis que solo pasan ese día </p><p>Peter comía los chocolates que Sam le había dado y de vez en cuando metía uno en la boca de Sam</p><p>"Ya va ser hora de cenar" Menciona Peter comiendo su último chocolate</p><p>"Es muy tarde para irnos a cenar los lugares deben estar llenos de idiotas que reservaron hace meses, puedo preparar algo muy sabroso" </p><p>"Más sabroso que yo" Peter dice sonriendo con engreimiento</p><p>"Tal vez mi comida es digna de dioses aunque no me quejo si te como a ti, para saber si puedes superar a mi comida"</p><p>"Porque no lo compruebas con lo que llevo abajo estoy seguro que te encantará"</p><p>"Dime Parker que tienes debajo" Sam dice mientras lentamente desabonotaba la camisa de su novio </p><p>"Lencería nueva, iba a ser el postre de nuestra cena que se convirtió en almuerzo por cierta persona"</p><p>"No le arrepiento de nada" </p><p>Sam empieza a besar a Peter </p><p>Esa noche sería especial para los dos, sin interrupciones de villanos o SHIELD</p><p>Ese día estaban libres, por un día que Spiderman y Nova se fueran no pasaría nada malo no es como si fueran a explotar el Triskelion</p><p>"Sam no logré decirte algo" Peter dice jadeando con mejillas rojas </p><p>"Que cosa para detenernos" Sam mencionada también con mejillas rojas</p><p>"Te amo y feliz San Valentín"</p><p>Sam sonríe besando la frente de Peter </p><p>"También te amo araña boba y feliz San Valentín"</p><p>Los dos chicos siguen con su velada romántica </p><p>Ese día no sé repetiría hasta el siguiente año, bueno la última parte si se repetirá algunas veces en otros momentos pero todo junto solo pasa una vez al año </p><p>Y ese es el día de San Valentín</p><p>
  <strong>Fin</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>